Welcome to Kuroshitsuji what really happened
by SilveaMockingjay
Summary: A story about a monster hunter who was exiled to the past then becomes friends with a girl with strange powers named Azraella they both become maids for Ciel. The hunter falls in love with Sebastian. But when they figure out the secret to her power they will have to overcome the greatest challenge they ever faced. and the Hunter will recover the memories of her past.
1. Chapter 1

My POV

It was midnight the forest was very quiet nothing moved except a light breeze then a strong wind ripped through the trees sending a flurry of leaves up into the midnight sky. I had to hold on to my hat to keep it from blowing away. Then the wind suddenly stopped I looked up at the stars thinking why am I here. there was a loud thud from behind me I whipped around to see a girl lying on the ground. I walked over to her and knelt beside her and took off my gloves. To make sure she wasn't dead I checked her pulse and breathing both where normal. " Hey HEY wake up " I yelled. Frankly I didn't care much if she kept sleeping but we where in the middle of the forest and I wasn't carrying her out of here. And so I put my gloves back on and slapped her hard right across the face. she sat bolt upright and rubbed her cheek. " Did you just slap me " she shouted.

" Yes "

"why I never did anything to you"

" It was to wake you up"

She groaned. I just stood up and offered her my hand she took it and I helped her up. " by the way my name is _Silvea mockingjay "_ I said with a smile. There was a long silence a few seconds later she rubbed her face again. " Ow! " she moaned. " Did you just start feeling it? " I asked.

" Yeah "

" The bruise shouldn't be that bad "

" Really cause it feels like I just got kissed by a freight train "

" I didn't hit you that hard "

" Are you sure about that? "

" Yes ... Oh! "

" What how bad is it? "

" You may have a hand print shaped bruise for awhile "

If looks could kill the one she shot at me would have incinerated me. I turned and started to walk away but the girl grabbed my arm. " I never introduced myself My name is Azraella ".

Azraella's POV

I let go of Silvea's arm and she started to walk away. " wait where are you going "

" pfffft I dunno "

" Do you even know where we are "

" Actually no I don't "

" Then why are you just walking away "

" We'll never find out where we are if we never go anywhere "

I sighed and followed her. We walked for what felt like hours trudging through a creepy dark forest." hey ... um why are you dressed like a monster hunter " I asked. Because she was dressed like a monster hunter. she wore a long black coat, black boots, and a black fedora with a red ribbon tied around it she stopped and turned around. " Because I am ". Then she unbuttoned her coat and opened it revealing her arsenal of dangerous weaponry and what she wore under her coat. which was a pair of black leather pants, a red blouse, and a black vest. " And why are you dressed like a boy from Victorian London " she asked. I looked down at my cloths. " I really don't know I was wearing something else before ".

" something like that happened to me "

" Really when? "

" Ten minutes before I met you "

" wait so you don't dress like that "

" No I do just more modern "

She buttoned her coat and kept walking. The forest thinned out into grassy fields and I yawned. " What time is it "

" Its only 12:46 "

" What it felt like we were walking for hours "

" Really for me it felt like no time at all, granted I killed monsters for a living "

I stopped dead in my tracks. Silvea stopped too and turned around. " Whats wrong? " asked Silvea.

" This can't be happening "

" What? "

" Look " I as I pointed behind Silvea.

Silvea's POV

I quickly turned around to see a carriage come up and stop right in front in front of me the one driving the carriage walked up to us. He was a tall and handsome his hair was black he was wearing black trousers, a six button double breasted tail coat. and a grey vest. " My what would two young ladies such as yourselves be doing out this late it's well past midnight ". Azraella pushed past me and stopped right in front of the man. " I'm looking for a.. ". I elbowed her and whispered "I need a job too".

" I mean we are looking for jobs"

The man smiled " The only job you'll find this late is the one I'm offering "

" Exactly what kind of job is it " I asked.

" My master is looking to hire some new maids but if your not interested " He said as he turned to leave.

" We are interested " said Azraella.

The man opened the carriage door Azraella stepped inside and I followed. But when I walked past him a strange feeling me over me like the feeling you get when you get close to a person you have a crush on but a voice in my head was saying. _Be careful he's dangerous. _I sat across from Azraella. " Hey Silvea why do you need a job I thought you hunt monsters "

" I don't want to talk about it "

" come on you can tell me "

" yeah I can but I won't "

" why not? "

" because reasons "

" Fine be that way "

" well why are we going to become maids for some random guy "

" Because we need jobs "

" what did I get myself into "

" so are you gonna tell me why you need a job now? "

" fine "

" well "

" I got in trouble with the wrong people and got exiled into the past "

there was a long silence it was so quiet that you could only hear the sound of the wheels of the carriage.

" so whose the guy driving the carriage "

" I know about him he's from an anime I like his name is sebastian he's ciel phantomhives's butler "

" thought you were from the future too "

" hey you look like my friend Elizabeth "

" really well I could be her I did lose my memories of the most of my life of my life "

" you can't be her she die in a car crash eight years ago "

" that true I'm probably to old to be her any way since I've been hunting monsters for twenty years "

" twenty years but you look like your only eighteen "

" I don't age like you do and I'm twenty two "

the rest of the ride was quiet Azraella fell asleep I just listened to the sound of the wheels thinking. _Sorry for lying to you Azraella but if you knew the real reason I would have to kill you._


	2. Chapter 2

My POV

The night was so quiet I only heard the sound of the horses hooves and the wheels it was peaceful and I started to dose off. In my dream I was standing in the middle of a lake it was surrounded by trees and the sky above was alive with stars I smiled. Then suddenly a ball of fire streaked across the sky and crashed in the forest near by setting it ablaze I heard screams the water turned to blood. I ran as fast as I could towards the direction of the screams and suddenly the landscape turned into a barren wasteland with the dead bodies of all those who I hunted lying all around me. And there was an angel hovering over a pile of dead bodies that looked familiar but I couldn't remember. The angel spoke in a relaxed tone " so you got the message ". I thought she was talking to but then a women's voice that was filled with hatred and sadness. " how dare you! ". I turned around and saw a figure she was wearing an outfit like mine but all red, her hair was black with electric blue streaks, her face was hidden under a bird mask, her right arm was armored and had long sharp knife like claws she also had a pair of flame colored bat wings. " HOW DARE I! how dare you set foot on gods domain "

" he took my friend! "

" you have no excuse filth like you should stay where you belong "

" you don't even know what you've done "

" I've done nothing but cleanse the unclean "

The angel drew it's sword and a scythe made of fire appeared in the other figures hands they lunged at each other and everything froze. Then the stars all fell then everything turned black and I snapped awake. The carriage had stopped the door opened " we have arrived " said Sebastian. I climbed out carrying Azraella. " I'm not waking her up she needs her sleep " I said. Sebastian smiled and the voice screamed inside my head again. _Stake him now he's dangerous._ But I just followed him inside He led me down a hallway to a room and opened the door. " this is where you two will be sleeping, I will introduce you to the young master in the morning " said Sebastian. The room was kind of small on one side of the room there were two beds, on the other side of the room there was two wardrobes, under each bed there was one box withe a lock on it, and between the beds was a small table with an oil lamp on it. " Thank you " I said. He closed the door and I set Azraella down on the bed closest to the door. Then took my weapons and placed them neatly in the box under my bed I also looked at the contents of the wardrobe across from my bed. There were two identical outfits and a nightgown. I changed into one of the two outfits and looked in the mirror on the inside of wardrobes door. I now wore a cerulean dress with matching buttons, a white pinafore with ruffles around the shoulders, brown knee high boots, and long black stockings held up by a garter belt. I looked like a maid now the only thing out of place were my hands which had some scars on them I was not proud of and my hair which was a little messy. So I took a pair of white gloves from my coat pocket and put them on then brushed out my long black hair and braided it. When I was satisfied with my appearance I quietly walked out of the room and down the hall I walked around awhile until I found a library. The shelves were very dusty so dusty when I took a book off the shelf I coughed from a cloud of dust I put the book back and walked out of the to find a feather duster. Then I came back in and dusted the whole library which took a good hour. After that I went out side and found myself in a garden of white roses I was captivated by their beauty bu when my hand brushed one of them they all turned black. I went back inside just as the sun was rising so I went back to my room on the way I saw the time was actually 6:00. I was about to open the door to my room when Sebastian walked up " your already awake "

I smiled " actually I never went to bed in the first place "

" well no matter breakfast will be at 7:00 and I will take you to see the young master at 7:30 "

" can I help with anything before then "

" there is the matter of cooking breakfast "

my smile faded " I can't cook to save my life I'll end up burning the house down "

" then you can sweep the foyer ".

He handed me a dustpan and a broom then he walked away and I went to the foyer and swept every inch of it which took a half hour after I put the dustpan and broom away I went to my room. Azraella was sleeping like a rock I walked over to her and yelled at her to wake up when that failed I took off one of my boots and threw it at her. She screamed and fell off her bed. " what was that for? " she yelled.

" it was to wake you up "

" aaagggg! do you always have to wake me up like that "

" if you refuse to wake up I do "

" I hate you "

" good for you get dressed breakfast is in thirty minutes ".

I opened her wardrobe and tossed some clothes at her " get dressed and when your changed I'll take you clothes to be washed ". Then I stood right outside the door and ten minutes later Azraella came out and handed me her clothes from last night. " go ahead to the dining room ". I went and found the laundry room dropped off Azraella's clothes and went to the dining room. There was three other people another maid a gardener a chef and some one who looked like a butler they were talking and eating. I took a deep breath " hello " I said in cheerful voice. They all turned towards me. " who are you " asked the chef guy. I just walked over and sat across from them. " I was hired last night by Sebastian "

" whats your name " asked the maid.

" oh my name is Silvea Mockingjay "


	3. Chapter 3

Azraella's POV

I finally found the dining room after walking aimlessly for fifteen minutes. I walked in and found Silvea talking with Mey-rin while Baldroy and Finnian stuffed their faces with food. Silvea glanced at me then went back to talking about whatever they were talking about. " How do you not get lost in this place "I said rather loudly. Everyone looked at me. " oh this is Azraella the other maid who was hired last night " said Silvea gesturing to me.

" oh that's such a pretty yes it is " said Mey-rin.

" Thank you "

I went and sat down next to Silvea and ate my breakfast but I could barely work down a few scones and some tea. Because I was so nervous about meeting Ciel. I looked around the room then over at Silvea she was just sitting there stiff as a board." hey Silvea are you okay you haven't eaten any thing ". she just looked at me. " oh I'm not hungry " she said quietly.

" are you sure there's dark rings under your eyes as well " said Finnian.

" you do also look a little pale " said Baldroy

" I'm fine! " shouted Silvea.

There was an uncomfortable silence then Sebastian came in and we went to go meet Ciel.

My POV

Sebastian lead us to Ciel's study when I walked in I was surprised to see that Ciel was a lot younger than I expected. He looked to be no younger than thirteen the same age as Azraella. We just stood in front of his desk there were two papers that looked like contracts Ciel didn't even look up from his paper work. " sign your names on the contracts ". We both signed our names I glanced at Azraella was she blushing noway. when we finished he dismissed us. Sebastian handed me a list of chores. " this is a list of the chores you are expected to complete daily " He said leading us to the kitchen. We then went on with our chores first was washing dishes. We were silent for a few minutes. " hey Silvea why were you so worked up before during breakfast ". I put the plate I was washing down. " because I don't like it when people talk like that about me, because then they start asking unwanted questions ". I was silent once again I finished washing the dishes and dried my hands Azraella put the rest away

" So whats next on the list "

" um it's ... oh my god "

" what? "

" what happened to your hands? "

I looked at my hands then quickly put my gloves back on.

" I don't like to talk about it , and I'm sure you have some thing's you don't like talking about either "

" your right I do "

" you see asking me something like that is like asking why you hair is silver "

" what's wrong that's just the way it is "

As she said this her hair changed to a bright red then went back to silver. I laughed slightly then put my arm on her shoulder.

" I see you have mood hair "

" what! how did you Know? "

" you went red head for a moment there "

She shot me a death glare and we went onto our next task in silence. And the next one and the next one and the next one point I had to bring tea to Ciel because Baldroy almost blew up the house again and Sebastian had to clean up his mess. When I went to help Azraella with the laundry she shot me a look that was full of hate. The voice inside my head was whispering to me. _She's not telling me something. _I ignored her and we went on with our last task of the day. When we finished washing drying and mending the laundry We were bringing it to the different rooms. I was going down the stairs and Sebastian was going up them when I tripped. I feel Sebastian caught me and we both fell down the staircase together the laundry I was carrying was scattered here and there. Sebastian was however under me I had landed on him just in the right position so I was Kissing him. I Got up and shot out of the room I went to my room and was throwing daggers at the wall. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door I quickly pulled the daggers out of the wall put them away and moved my wardrobe in front of the holes in the wall. I opened the door it was Sebastian " I am terribly sorry for the incident before are you all right "

" yes I'm just a little shaken up "

" I am relived to Know your alright "

He then left and the voice in my head spoke again. _Liar. _I closed the door took off my boots and flopped on my bed and took a book out of the box under my bed I tried to read but slowly drifted off into a light sleep.

**I am very sorry it took so long for this chapter but you all know writers block. Let me tell you It sucks .**

**Oh and please review my story. Also i only Own Silvea I borrowed Azraella from my best friend animeissimplythebest. And by the way the fan fiction " Welcome to kuroshitsuji " by animeissimplythebest was based off of one of my Dreams so I'm just explaining what really happened.**


End file.
